


Soulmates, colori

by Papysanzo89



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sentimentale, Soulmates, soulmate
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: Partecipa alla Fanwtire.it challange.Giorno 2 di Soulmates.Colori.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Soulmates, colori

2\. Colori  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il vento soffia leggero tra le foglie e Legolas può sentire una canzone accompagnarlo nel suo cammino di ritorno verso Mirkwood.  
Il suo animo però è scosso.  
  
_“Figlio mio, non riesco più a vedere i tuoi capelli color del grano”_  
  
_Color del grano._ Legolas nemmeno sapeva che colore avesse il grano, Legolas non sapeva che colore avesse niente attorno a lui a dir il vero, era tutto di una sfumatura diversa di grigio che gli metteva addosso malinconia e tristezza.  
Attribuiva tutto al fatto che gli avevano messo addosso una grandissima aspettativa.  
 _Quando incontrerai la persona giusta la vista ti si aprirà e i colori del mondo ti danzeranno davanti._  
Ma non ha ancora visto nulla di tutto ciò. Non ha visto tutte queste meraviglie, non ha visto il verde di cui tutti parlano e di cui le foglie son tinte, non ha visto l’azzurro del cielo che alla sera diventa di una sfumatura di rosso e arancione che fa cantare i suoi fratelli, non ha mai visto nemmeno il colore degli occhi di sua madre prima che lei salpasse verso le Aule di Mandos tanto simili ai suoi, almeno per quanto gli viene riferito.  
  
Sua madre.  
È per questo che Ada non vede più i colori, i cieli si sono nuovamente spenti, le stelle non cantano più, gli alberi sono ritornati ad essere di un grigiore che Legolas conosce fin troppo bene.  
Suo padre si sta lasciando andare e non ha più gioia dentro di sé.  
Legolas prova tristezza per lui.  
  
Il vento sale in alto e fa frusciare nuovamente le fronde degli alberi e Legolas si ritrova a cantare nella speranza che quel peso nel petto, quel dolore che sente dentro, se ne vada il più presto possibile.  
  
Purtroppo non accade.  


***  


Sente lo sguardo di suo padre addosso ancora prima che possa proferir parola. Si volta in sua direzione e gli fa un cenno di saluto lasciando perdere il vasto panorama di boschi e cielo sconfinato.  
“ _Quel amrun, Ada_ ”  
“ _Quel amrun, ionn_ ”  
Suo padre gli si affianca e Legolas si volta nuovamente a guardare l’orizzonte mentre il sole sorge e gli uccelli danno loro il buongiorno.  
“Riesco ancora a vedere il colore dei tuoi occhi, figlio mio.”  
Legolas, senza saperne bene il motivo, non ha mai avuto dubbi a riguardo. Nessuno dei due si volta verso l’altro ed entrambi restano a fissare dritti davanti a loro.  
“So che c’è qualcosa che turba il tuo animo. Quello che voglio dirti è che non è una grande perdita non vedere i colori che ci circondano” la voce di suo padre è profonda e perentoria com’è sempre stata “Sto pian piano facendo ritorno a un mondo dove tutto è grigio come la pietra ma non sento una gran perdita.”  
  
_È solo perché hai avuto la perdita più grande di tutte._  
  
Legolas vorrebbe parlarle, vorrebbe poter avere _qualcuno_ con cui parlarne ma, a dirla tutta, non ha nessuno.  
È lui quello strano tra la sua gente, quello che è ancora solo, quello che ha incontrato ogni elfo nella Terra di Mezzo ma non ha ancora trovato la sua metà.  
Non è mai stata una questione di colori.  
Legolas ha solo paura di rimanere da solo.  
Ed è una paura che si concretizza ogni giorno di più.  
“Abbiamo una vita incredibilmente lunga, qualcuno ci definisce _immortali_ , può non essere ancora nata l’anima giusta che fa per te, figlio mio.”  
Legolas si volta verso di lui sorpreso, terrorizzato per un breve istante che suo padre gli abbia letto nella mente.  
Suo padre si volta verso di lui e lo osserva, lo guarda dritto negli occhi e per diversi secondi si chiede se stia vedendo lui o sua madre.  
Non gli è dato di sapere, comunque, perché suo padre gli dà le spalle e si allontana, senza dire nient’altro.  
  
Qualcuno non ancora nato?  
 _Impossibile_.  
  


***

  
“Sarò morto prima di vedere l’Anello nelle mani di un elfo!”  
  
Voci e persone si alzano, ognuno brandendo la propria logica o la propria arma e Legolas finalmente capisce perché suo padre odi così tanto una razza così ostile e cocciuta.  
È _impossibile_ andare d’accordo con i nani.  
  
***  
  
_Certezza di morte. Scarse possibilità di successo. Che cosa aspettiamo?_  
  
_Sono sprecato per la corsa campestre noi nani siamo scattisti nati, pericolosissimi sulle brevi distanze._  
  
_Legolas, già a due!_  
  
_Quarantadue? Notevole per un principino elfico dalle orecchie a punta. Io sono seduto sul quarantatré._  
  
_Chi pensava di morire combattendo fianco a fianco a un elfo?_  
 _E invece fianco a fianco ad un amico?  
Sì... Questo potrei farlo!_  


***  


Un _amico,_ lui stesso lo ha definito così.  
Legolas guarda Gimli dormire il sonno dei Giusti e il suo cuore è in tumulto.  
Il rosso fuoco del campo lancia sagome scure su tutto ciò che sta loro intorno, rischiarando di poco l’accampamento. E Legolas _lo vede._ Vede il rosso danzare tra le fiamme, il cielo nero riempito di stelle talmente luminose da rischiarare il mondo attorno a loro, vede il verde –ora scuro o rischiarato dal calore del fuoco- dei prati, del fogliame, dei propri vestiti, vede la differenza che passa tra un colore e l’altro, la leggera sfumatura di una singola foglia caduta che da verde diventa gialla all’esterno.  
Vede il colore delle vesti di Gimli, il rosso ramato così differente da tutto ciò che ha visto finora della sua barba e dei suoi capelli e, anche se non può fisicamente vederli _ora_ , sa che i suoi occhi sono di un castano talmente scuro da rasentare quasi il nero delle miniere di Moria.  
E Legolas è tremendamente spaventato dalla cosa.  
Non ci sono dubbi che colui che gli ha riempito l’animo di colori sia Gimli, non c’è alcun dubbio perché se lo sente fin dentro il petto, lo sente battere nel cuore ma soprattutto _sente_ qualcosa lui stesso per quel maledetto nano.  
Sorride al pensiero.  
Non ha mai sentito il proprio animo così leggero eppure così pesante allo stesso tempo.  
È stato tutto così graduale che quando si è ritrovato a pensare di essere innamorato è come caduto dalle nuvole.  
C’è stato un piccolo lampo di colore mentre attizzava il fuoco –quelli che sembrano ora secoli addietro- e deve ammettere a se stesso che ne è rimasto sconvolto all’epoca, ma ha fatto finta di niente, dando per scontato una svista, un qualcosa che gli ha fatto vedere cose che in realtà non c’erano. Eppure…  
Eppure il fuoco continuava a prendere colore, di un rosso talmente vivo e acceso che Legolas è rimasto per minuti interi a fissarlo senza fare null’altro, almeno finché Gimli non è arrivato in suo soccorso gettando gli ultimi rami nel fuoco e spostandolo, chiedendogli se per caso avesse intenzione di mettere lì radici.  
Legolas non ha visto altro che rosso per diversi giorni.  
Vedeva distintamente gli abiti di Gimli, i capelli, la barba, vedeva il sangue, il fuoco, lo spettacolo della giornata che va pian piano a spegnersi mentre tutto il resto intorno a lui rimaneva di un grigio invariato.  
Non ha mai avuto nessun dubbio su chi doveva essere la sua anima gemella.  
Nessuno, nemmeno per un istante.  
Detto questo, Legolas dubita fortemente di essere lui l’anima gemella di Gimli.  
Ci dev’essere qualcosa di sbagliato in lui, Manwë deve averlo punito per qualcosa fatto nella sua vita precedente, perché mentre lui è lì a darsi alle pene d’amore, scrivendo poesie alle stelle (e sa perfettamente quanto verrebbe canzonato da Gimli per questo, e si odia nel sapere queste cose) l’altro sta beatamente dormendo. Oltre il fatto che Gimli non ha dato nessun avviso di cambiamento. Legolas lo osserva sempre attentamente e non l’ha visto guardare meravigliato i colori attorno a sé (e checché se ne dica nemmeno Gimli riuscirebbe a resistere a una visione simile), non l’ha visto comportarsi in maniera diversa nei suoi confronti, non ha notato… _nulla_ di diverso dal solito.  
E come potrebbe mai andare lui a professare parole d’amore eterno a un nano?  
Probabilmente Gimli lo prenderebbe per pazzo.  
Probabilmente lo è.  
Sente un sonoro russare e si ridesta dai suoi pensieri, vedendo Gimli che dice qualcosa nel sonno per poi girarsi dall’altra parte.  
Si vergogna di se stesso per quanto sorride.  


***  


I festeggiamenti per il ritorno incolume di Frodo e Sam, per la distruzione dell’Anello e per l’incoronazione di un nuovo Re durano diversi giorni, portando con sé una leggerezza d’animo e una gioia tale che Legolas si dimentica che a fatti conclusi dovrà fare ritorno a casa.  
Suo padre lo aspetta.  


***

  
“Beh, Mastro Nano, direi che le nostre strade si dividono qui” sente il cuore sanguinare a quelle parole ma cerca di mantenere un sorriso abbastanza convincente da farlo andare via lasciando almeno un buon ricordo a Gimli.  
Gimli lo sta fissando, tormentando la pipa tra le mani.  
Non è ancora abituato a vederlo in abiti civili, senza elmo e ascia a portata di mano ma vestito in abiti semplici e con una leggerezza d’animo completamente diversa. Lo ha sentito addirittura fischiettare in mezzo ai boschi qualche giorno prima e Gimli ha imputato la colpa a lui e al suo cantare continuamente canzoncine a qualsiasi cosa di verde che gli capitasse sotto mano. A quel punto Legolas aveva risposto che cantava anche alle cose blu e azzurre come cielo e mare e a qualsiasi essere vivente disposto ad ascoltarlo.  
Avevano riso entrambi.  
Legolas sa che per ora è un ricordo dolceamaro ma un giorno potrà pensarci ed essere felice di aver potuto godere di quel momento.  
È il momento di andare, si deve costringere a muoversi di lì, così allunga una mano verso Gimli che la prende d’istinto e la stringe.  
È il saluto meno caloroso che Legolas abbia mai avuto.  
Fa per ritrarre la mano ma Gimli non la lascia andare.  
“Sarà difficile per me partire se non mi lasci la mano, Mastro Nano.”  
Gimli alza finalmente gli occhi su di lui, mette via la pipa e prende un profondo respiro.  
A Legolas tutto ciò non pare un buon segno.  
“Quando farò ritorno alla mia casa, alle mie fucine, alle mie caverne, potrò dirlo con certezza ma è una cosa di cui sono sicuro anche adesso.”  
La voce è bassa e profonda, a dirla tutta non è nemmeno convinto di aver sentito tutto per intero perché qualcosa è stato borbottato più che detto ma è sicuro non sia finita lì.  
“Di cosa sei così sicuro, mi chiedo.” Continua a sorridere sentendo la mano di Gimli nella sua, la pelle ruvida dal troppo lavoro, spessa e piena di ferite eppure così gentile, quando vuole.  
Gimli alza gli occhi e li fissa nei suoi.  
“Nemmeno lo smeraldo più puro sarà mai bello quanto i tuoi occhi, Mastro Elfo.”  
Legolas rimane impietrito per qualche istante.  
“Cosa…?”  
Gimli gli lascia la mano come fosse stato scottato e si allontana di un passo.  
“Credo anch’io che le nostre strade si dividano qui, Givashel.”  
Gimli non sorride più, non dà altre spiegazioni, si volta e inizia ad incamminarsi.  
  
Cosa? _Cosa?_  
  
Può essere…? _Impossibile_.  
  
“Gimli-nîn!”  
  
Se c’è davvero una speranza, se ha inteso _davvero_ quello che Gimli voleva dirgli, se ha avuto davvero questa fortuna, se ha dovuto aspettare così tanto, se ha dovuto temere la solitudine _per così tanto_ , se Gimli –fra loro due- ha dovuto fare il primo passo verso il vuoto non c’è cosa al mondo che gli farà sfuggire quella possibilità.  
  
Legolas lo afferra per una spalla mentre Gimli cerca di divincolarsi, la forza dei nani è pari solo alla loro testardaggine.  
  
“Sei stato il primo colore che ho visto per giorni!” si ritrova a dire a gran voce mentre l’altro cerca di dire qualcosa levandosi la mano di Legolas di dosso. “Sei stato l’unico ad essere così evidente, l’unico che ho visto per giorni e giorni mentre il resto attorno a me continuava ad essere grigio, l’unico a farmi vedere per la prima volta il colore del cielo all’imbrunire e il colore del fuoco che si accende vivo sui rami secchi degli alberi.”  
Gimli ha smesso di divincolarsi da tempo e adesso lo sta semplicemente fissando, la mano che prima cercava di togliersi di dosso quella di Legolas adesso ben intrecciata alla sua.  
Legolas alza finalmente gli occhi verso quelli dell’amico.  
Sospira.  
“Credevo fosse impossibile, Gimli-nîn”  
E Gimli ride, ride come ha riso per giorni alla festa, ride perché sembra sia liberatorio e così Legolas inizia a ridere di rimando anche se gli sembra che gli stia venendo piuttosto da piangere, ridono entrambi fin quando non sono allo stremo delle forze e si ritrovano seduti a terra, ansimanti.  
Gimli è il primo a parlare.  
“Io non ho fretta di tornare a casa, Mastro Elfo.”  
Legolas sbuffa fuori una risata.  
“Nemmeno io, Mastro Nano.”  
Gimli allunga una mano e va ad afferrare quella di Legolas che intreccia le sue dita con le sue come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
Legolas vuole sapere tutto. Vuole sapere quando Gimli ha capito, vuole sapere qual è stato il suo primo colore, vuole sapere _come_ ha fatto a tenerglielo nascosto ma ci sarà tempo per quello, ci sarà tempo per ogni cosa.  
Per ora, l’unica cosa normale da fare è chinarsi verso di lui e baciarlo. Gimli sembra dello stesso avviso.  
  
Ada avrebbe dovuto aspettare il suo ritorno con molta pazienza, sarebbe stato _impossibile_ fare altrimenti.

NOTE AUTORE:  
Non me ne vogliate, sono assolutamente nuova nello scrivere sul Signore degli Anelli (e resterò tale, prima e ultima che scrivo su di loro perché è stata _difficilissima_ XD) e sulla coppia, nonostante di fanart ne abbia fatte anche troppe.  
Se qualcuno mai troverà questa fanfic e la leggerà, beh, grazie di essere arrivati fino a qui.  
La lunghezza è quel che è siccome devono essere una al giorno e, anche se sembra strano con questo lockdown, non ho _tempo._  
Grazie ancora and stay safe <3

Grazie Yoko per il betaggio. <3


End file.
